


my heart saves a place for you

by mauede



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Depression, Isak Takes Care of Even, M/M, Seinfeld References, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauede/pseuds/mauede
Summary: As Isak throws on his jacket, he takes pause. He turns around and eyes the pile of DVD’s stacked haphazardly on the floor.*in which isak (and even) figure out how to best support, and appreciate, one another.





	my heart saves a place for you

**Author's Note:**

> "... it wants to keep you here.  
> it speaks in whispers,  
> and thrills when you're near."
> 
> note: this story contains discussions of depression and characters being depressed. keep that in mind!
> 
> enjoy!

Even owns all nine seasons of Seinfeld on DVD and has watched them more times than he can count. Most of the boxes are worn down and barely providing any housing for their contents. Once, Isak suggested to Even that maybe he should buy some new copies and Even looked properly scandalized. “Isak, that’s the point. These have memories, they’re worn in, they’ve been _loved._ ”

Isak’s been aware of Even’s deep love for the show for almost the the entire time he’s known him. At first, what started as texting Isak arguably unfunny memes evolved into casually dropping lines from the show into everyday conversation the more time they spent together. These days, however, Isak is quick on the uptake, joining in readily on Even’s jokes and even cracking a few himself. They’ve spent countless dreary-weathered afternoons hosting their own private marathons. Isak treasures the fact that something that was once an Even thing is now a them thing. He may not feel the same pull that Even does, but he likes the show well enough, and knows it’s a soft spot for Even to have the people he loves show enthusiasm for the things he cares about. He doesn’t miss the way Even’s eyes light up or how he carries around a brighter smile after Isak drops his own references.

It’s a nondescript Tuesday evening and Isak’s made himself busy scrubbing dishes. They’ve piled up from the night’s dinner, which Even cooked- they’ve arranged that Even cooks while Isak cleans up, it’s not always perfect but it’s theirs, their own routine in _their_ apartment- so it works for them. Isak’s been scrubbing away for a while before he starts to mumble underneath his breath, 

_“...I must be out, or I’d pick up the phone. Where could I be?...”_

Isak continues humming as he works and startles when he feels Even come up behind him, chest pressed flush along his back. He feels Even's laugh before he begins an enthusiastic pace of peppering kisses wherever he can find space, the side of Isak’s neck, at the corner of his jaw, along one of his ears—

“Even, what are you doing, oh my god,”

Isak turns and eyes Even, whose eyes are glittering playfully. Isak’s immediately suspicious and his eyes narrow. “What.”

Even’s expression turns smug. “You were singing.”

Isak blinks. “Yes?” he questions, thinking back for a moment before it clicks and he remembers just exactly _what_ he tune he’d been carrying and his face flushes red hot. “Oh,” Isak coughs, “Yeah, yes, mhm.” 

Even still looks a bit smug before he schools his expression into something serious. “I think I’m a little turned on.”

“Even, Jesus,” Isak groans and half laughs. He rolls his eyes, shoving Even back out of the kitchen. (He’s secretly pleased and files this bit of information away, if only with slight question.)

*

Another night, they’ve been laying in bed drifting in and out of sleep. Isak quietly breaks the silence and murmurs a question to Even. Even’s quiet for a long while before he turns around in Isak’s arms. He looks so small like this, lying a head lengths below Isak and buried mostly under the duvet. “It’s my comfort show. Whenever I’m coming out of, or feel myself falling into a depressive space, I put it on. Even if I can’t find it funny at the time it still helps to know that it’s playing. That it’s something I can go back to. Like, laughter and happiness,” he shrugs. 

Isak hums and reaches down under the duvet to pull up one of Even’s hands. He laces their fingers together and brings their joined hands up to his lips where he presses a soft, lingering kiss over the back of Even’s. “I love you,” he breathes out. 

“Love you right back,” Even smiles in return.

*

A couple of weeks later, Isak’s getting ready for the day and keeps throwing surreptitious glances over his shoulder at the bed, which Even hasn’t moved from since this morning. It’s the kind of day where Isak _has_ to go out, has prior commitments, and can’t settle in next to Even for the rest of day. There’ve been times in the past where Isak has done this. Cancelled plans, or flaked out altogether just to lay next to Even and ride it out with him. Isak knows Even's not particularly keen on this strategy of his, but he still feels a pull towards it every time.  
_

Isak throws his arms up in the air, frustrated. “But I _want_ to be here with you, for you. I want to help you,”

“I understand, but it helps me more to know that you’re still going about your day-to-day and that I’m not interfering—”

“You’re not interfering, _Even,_ ”

“Isak. Please,” he reaches for Isak’s hands, placing them over his heart. “There are going to be times I can’t do much of anything and there’s nothing you or I can do about that. I’m going to have lost days, even weeks, and that’s my burden. Not yours. I need you to promise me you won’t put pauses on your life too.”  


Isak’s eyes shine with unshed tears and he looks up, blinking them away. It’s just not _fair_ , he thinks. Even deserves the world and back, and Isak wants so badly to give it to him. Accepting that there’s nothing he can do to relieve this, though, hurts. 

Even breaks through his thoughts. “I just need to know that you care. It’s enough for me to be able feel your support, I don’t actually need a tangible presence to remember.” 

Isak sighs, and he wants to object, but he whispers an “okay,” instead before enveloping Even in a hug. Isak breathes in and out, in and out, in a measured, steady pace comforted by feeling Even do the same.  
_

There’s a part of Isak that will always hate leaving Even when he’s like this but Even’s request flashes in his mind as reassurance. As Isak throws on his jacket, he takes pause. He turns around and eyes the pile of DVD’s stacked haphazardly on the floor. He walks over quietly and picks up the first box he sees. When the menu flashes on screen, Isak selects ‘Play All’ and adjusts the volume to play comfortably in the background. Satisfied, Isak sits down gently next to Even, running his hands along the outline of the duvet. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, okay?” he promises, “Blink of an eye, you won’t even miss me.” Even merely shifts slightly in position but it’s enough of an acknowledgement for Isak who presses a kiss to his figure before finally heading out altogether.

When Isak returns that evening, he pads off his shoes, takes off his jacket, and throws his bag carelessly down on the floor. Turning off the television, he strips off his jeans and climbs into bed. He shuffles over to Even and his arms wrap around him of their own accord. Isak presses his face into Even’s hair, breathing him in and planting a few kisses before finally settling in place. After a few moments Even croaks out, “These pretzels are making me thirsty.”

Isak freezes, halting the motions of his fingers absently trailing over Even’s arms. “What?”

Even’s still just as soft when he repeats, “These pretzels are making me thirsty.” This time, it registers with Isak. He snorts softly, smiling to himself, a warm feeling settling into his body. Isak presses another soft kiss to Even’s hair before whispering, “You’re a dork.”

Isak feels Even give his arm the briefest of squeezes and he squeezes right back. Isak can count on his hand how many seconds it takes Even’s breathing to even back out. Shortly thereafter Isak starts to doze off himself, and then it’s just the two of them, content, asleep in one another’s arms having made it through another day.

**Author's Note:**

> references [one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yg-TqEFYcfM) and [two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DRaLpHoZA8E)!
> 
> I don't own SKAM or Seinfeld or any of the characters etc


End file.
